


Remembrance

by Ghost_Writer_SN



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer_SN/pseuds/Ghost_Writer_SN
Summary: Optimus Prime visits the grave of a friend.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Other(s)
Kudos: 8





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Five years ago, a good friend of mine took his own life. Every year since I write something to help deal with the loss and sadness that I still feel to this day. Suicide can strike anyone anywhere. If you ever feel like harming yourself, please reach out for help.

Optimus Prime came to a stop at the same set of coordinates that he had on the same day for the last five years. Reverting to his robot mode, Prime took several steps towards a pile of rocks that, if any human would see it, would simply think it a rockslide. Prime, however, knew better. Prime knew that the mound of stones held the body of an Autobot, but this wasn’t the gravesite for just any bot, this was the final resting place of a good friend.

Stepping closer to the tomb, Prime sat down beside it, “Hello, old friend,” he said, placing a hand gently on top. It was times like this that Prime wished that Autobots did not have emotions, had that been so, these visits would be much easier on the Autobot leader. “I’m sorry to say that things do not bode well for we Autobots. Megatron continues his quest for power, and our earth-based forces are sorely lacking,” Prime paused as if searching for what to say next.

“Sidearm, you are greatly missed by the entire team, but myself most of all. It did my spark good to be able to be once again able to avail myself of your council, even if it was for a short time.” Pausing once more, Prime wiped the lubricant that had begun to leak from his optical sensors, “Why did you do it, Sidearm? Was your life truly that bad?” Prime once again wiped his optics, “You could have come to me or any of the Autobots, anyone of us would have listened without judgment, and possibly been able to keep a good friend from taking his spark.”

Prime stood up, “until we meet again in the well of all sparks Sidearm,” Prime said before transforming and returning to base.


End file.
